What hapened to Paradise?
by chameleon510
Summary: Im Cammie. Im 13, I just moved to this sy school called Gallagher Girl Acadamy. And my life is a living hell. My dad has went MIA. And I cant tell you anymore unlless you have a high enough clearance level. If you do when you click on the title it'll tell you my story. Leave a comment so I can know whats a teenage spy to do. 1st chapters a prolog. Chapters will be longer promise.


_Okay so is it weird that I found some old pictures of me and some of mommy that I mysteriously found on a SD card? Well I was ages 1-9 on there and I officially state that on some of those I look better than I do now :(. So my smile was different because it was real. My eyes lit up in innocent and I don't know how to get that back. I can either be Queen B. Or I can get my innocent look back. I mean I'm the same person. I haven't done anything the only difference is that my Father doesn't care about me and I think it's giving me trust issues. I don't want to experience pain like that. Have you ever felt that pain where everything inside you dies? Your dad gets mad at you; he doesn't talk to you but will text you even if he's in the same room. Soon as mom gets home he goes in his room and packs. An hour later you figure out he's gone. Crying to mom to see what the heck happened. And if your dad hates you. Listening to Justin Bieber and crying while your mom explains what happens to your Granny? A year later you're perfectly fine with your Dad. Getting Ice cream and him promising you an X box connect? A year later calling him and he doesn't answer? Noticing little changes about him like that he doesn't say your father or anything anymore. A month later getting an email in the middle of choir from him saying that your grandmother put him in a mental institution. Hearing from your mom that your dad is on drugs, canceling all his family out of his life? Trying to stay positive? Figuring out that he's also keeping his only daughter out of his life? Crying you to sleep at night? Keeping a smile on your face all day to make other people happy? Only telling your 2 of your 3 best friends about your crying? Not trusting that many people anymore? _

_I bet you're like that would drive someone crazy. Your right and that's not even all of it. Once you find those people you can trust your mom moves your schools. You're not real but just as protective brother gets mad at you all summer long when you need him most because you're in the same town as your dad who refuses to see you? Dealing with idiots who like you just because you're nice or 'not like other girls out there' and thinking that's because unlike them I'm going through my own personal hell. It's not like I can tell things to everyone so the moment I say the wrong thing we stop talking and then in the end feeling as lonely as ever. And just having to deal with it. New life new school. Acting like every thing's perfect when it's not. Putting on a smile and lying to everyone acting like your happy. Not a thing like it used to be. _

_You think. At ages 1-9 it was paradise. Sure there were bumps in the rode but it was still more than anyone could ask for. 10-11 were ok. At age 12 it started going south. Now I'm 13. I'm not miserable because I know that someone has it worse. But I don't necessarily agree with that. For example if a rich person lost all their money and was considered 'middle class' and to you seemed over dramatic they're not. They aren't used to that. So to them it is miserable. I'm in 8__th__ grade and I just moved to Gallagher girl academy. Which if I wasn't so sad would be awesome considering it's a school for spies. It's weird. All the other girls here started going here around 10 or 11 but not me. I'm the odd ball out and the only person who came here with me is this girl named Pricilla. And lastly my dad is now MIA. My grandmother hasn't seen him and they live in the same freaking town. No one else has seen him. No one can recall what he was even doing there so yeah._

_So I'm sitting here on a window sill listening to cold play- Paradise, the whether outside matching my emotions (raining) and wondering what happened to paradise ._


End file.
